


Mercy

by worblehat



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worblehat/pseuds/worblehat
Summary: Corvo decides Daud's fate.





	Mercy

“I have one more surprise for you, bodyguard. I ask for my life”

Corvo nearly laughed aloud at the sheer fucking _gall_. After everything he’d done to Corvo, to his family, to Dunwall, he had the _nerve_ to plead for mercy? Corvo’s hand clenched around his sword hilt. Daud was still talking. More of the same horseshit he’d been spouting in his moldering office, about how he was so terribly broken up over Jessamine’s death. _Does he think this little performance will sway me?_ It was almost as though he was attempting to apologize without actually using the word “sorry”. Either way, it was the thinnest, sorriest apology Corvo had ever heard. _I’ll let him finish. Let him think I’m actually considering what he has to say._ Then _I’ll strike…_

“So my life is in your hands. Make your choice.” Corvo raised his sword—

—and saw no fear in Daud’s eyes, only resignation—

—and remembered the note he’d found in the Void—

—YOUCANNOTSAVEHERYOUCANNOTSAVEHERYOUCANNOTSAVEHERYOUCANNOTSAVEHERYOUCANNOTSAVEHERYOUCANNOTSAVEHERYOUCANNOTSAVEHER—

—he _wanted_ me to come to him— Corvo lowered his sword and turned away.

“And you choose mercy. Extraordinary.”

Corvo spun around. “Mercy?”, he hissed. “You think I’m being _merciful?_ No. I want you to live with your guilt. I want you to _suffer_. And I want you to remember how you _begged_ me for your _worthless_ life. Death”—he sheathed his sword— “is too fucking good for you.” He lifted his mask and spat.

Daud was gone in a blink. _Did I do the right thing, Jessamine?_ Corvo reached inside his coat and gripped the Heart, as tears trickled silently down his face.


End file.
